Strong
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have." -Unknown. Everyone gets strength from different places, even if it's not the place you expect. Slam-centric. K plus to be safe.


**A/N: Okay, prepare yourselves, 'cause this is gonna be a pretty long note. I wrote this because I love this quote and when I get strong inspiration for something, I can't think about anything else until I act on it. When I thought about this oneshot, the first idea that came to mind for the Loonatics is Slam. He has super strength, he's strong.**

**Then I thought if I should do the whole team, a bit like another oneshot of mine called "Shades of Gray" or Ace. But I write about Ace a lot (he's my favourite Loonatic) and there's a lot on the site about him and Lexi (not that I'm complaining; they're my favourite couple). In fact, Slam is one of the least written about characters on the site, even though he's the least developed character on the show. And in the words of Mitch 556, as an author, it's good to show diversity.**

**So here, at last, for the people who love Slam, is hopefully an insight on him, his personality and character depth, something we don't see any of on the show.**

**I warned you this was a long note. ;P Anyway, without further ado, I present my oneshot, which might be continued.**

* * *

**Strong**

_"You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have." -Unknown. Everyone gets strength from different places, even if it's not the place you expect._

Sometimes I wonder, just like everyone else, about why I am the way I am and what value does my life hold. My place on the team is obvious, I'm the muscleman, the strong one. Strong? What does it really mean to be strong? I'm certainly strong in the physical sense.

Even before the meteor hit, I was really strong, being a wrestler. Whenever I would hug my friends they'd always gasp out: "Slam...need to breathe..." and I'd let them go. I never minded. In fact, I kinda liked my strength. It set me apart. They always say that actions speak louder than words and since barely anyone understands my words (or wants to, I'm sorry to say), actions are pretty much the only thing I have to communicate with.

Strong; physically powerful; capable of exerting great physical strength. That's the definition in the dictionary, but it completely misses the even more important meaning of the word strong. Physical strength I have.

But what about the other meanings of strong?

Am I strong-willed? I think so, especially when it comes to eating pizza. Ace and Lexi definitly are and when Tech starts a new project, he won't rest until it's finished.

Strong at heart? I'm not completely sure what that means. Does it mean to love, because than technically anyone is; after all, everyone loves something, people, family, friends, even if it's the saddest two: money and power, it's still called love.

But then, there's the most important meaning of the word strong, one that is often overlooked. Strong, emotional wise. Growing up, I had trouble with this one.

After all, in school, I was an outcast. Most kids were too scared to approach me, because of the way I looked. Kids who tried to establish something with me got frustrated by the way I spoke left, even though no one could imagine how frustrated I was. My words, my way to express myself, garbled and slurred. I knew I shouldn't be ashamed I could speak the language of my ancestors.

But I was.

One thought always came to me when I felt this way especially; what was the point of speaking when no one could (or wanted) to understand you? So I became silent. I didn't raise my hand in class anymore, but I passed. Only in my pre-teen years, did I finally find something I truly enjoyed; wrestling and painting.

Yes, a weird combination I know. Wrestling, because of my strength. But I liked painting because of the way it allowed me to express myself, the brush becoming like an extension of myself, allowing me to communicate. I loved it and achieved top marks in both of these things.

I used these skills to make my way through life. I became a wrestler in the actual leagues and often designed my own posters. My life wasn't bad, before the comet hit.

Eventually though, after high school, I just really began to be a pro wrestler. I did consider doing fully into painting, but I knew how hard it was to make it in the arts, so I turned to the second thing I enjoyed.

Everyone's had their fair share up ups and downs, hardship and sorrow, sometimes I think my teammates have had more than their fair share, but it doesn't matter anymore. We all lean on each other for support. And when the leaned-on need someone to be strong, emotionally or physically, I'm there.

**please review, for the love of Slam and pizza.**


End file.
